uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
Files found in Cicada OS
From 2014 11:04 hey guys I found some really intressting stuff on the cicadaOS - i unpacked 3301.img of the .iso -> you can load it here: https://www.dropbox.com/sh/58sg973o9hphn5r/HCTQLZAaLG 11:04 check the order tmp-> there are 3 scripts 11:05 aberr, folly wisdom 11:05 folly and wisdom should be on the wiki 11:05 and are identical, which is clever 11:06 I don't remember aberr 11:06 hmm allright.. 11:07 can you hand me the wiki-link 11:07 not atm 11:07 it'll be in 2013 if it's up there 11:07 a comment on each will be if a link isnt' 11:08 i found it 11:08 definately don't remember aberr either way 11:09 so that's interesting 11:09 but its there 11:09 god 11:09 check the link for download, i just uploaded it some minutes ago 11:10 but the file seems to be empty.. 11:10 I've got an unpacked iso from last year 11:15 --> Lurker69 (~quassel@unaffiliated/lurker69) has joined #CicadaWiki 11:15 * Topic for #CicadaWiki is "Channel for people who want to help making Cicada 3301 Wikia page better: http://uncovering-cicada.wikia.com" 11:15 * Topic set by Lurker69!~quassel@unaffiliated/lurker69 on 2014-01-06 01:34:02 UTC 11:15 less aber -> it apears to be empty 11:16 *** Mode #CicadaWiki +ns by sendak.freenode.net 11:16 * Channel #CicadaWiki created on 2014-01-06 01:10:21 UTC 11:20 --> parardhes (~parardhes@217.24.254.65) has joined #CicadaWiki 11:21 i do some investigation on: 98-tc.rules which is in the same folder as aberr folly wisdom 11:21 there is no binary code in it and you can read it. 11:21 --> p (~parardhes@79.106.109.189) has joined #CicadaWiki 11:22 <-> p is now known as Guest27250 11:22 <-- brotherBox (~brotherBo@ip-178-203-85-56.unitymediagroup.de) has quit (Quit: Verlassend) 11:24 <-- parardhes (~parardhes@217.24.254.65) has quit (Ping timeout: 245 seconds) 11:28 <-> Guest27250 is now known as parardhes 11:36 found something intressting about the aberr file: http://pastie.org/8632100 11:36 its used in a script on the 3301-file 11:36 if the file dosn't exist the cdrom gets unmouted 11:36 that means something gets mounted while the cicadaOS is started 11:37 and if aberr is not there it gets unmounted. 11:37 safarious, which 3301.img are you using 11:39 https://www.dropbox.com/sh/58sg973o9hphn5r/HCTQLZAaLG 11:39 i just unpacked it 1hour ago 11:39 token from the source posted here 11:42 --> sasnfbi1234 (~Acer@75-164-222-94.ptld.qwest.net) has joined #CicadaWiki 11:44 which source? 11:45 safarious: where did this img come from? 11:46 hello 11:46 https://www.dropbox.com/s/r7sgeb5dtmzj14s/3301 11:46 i unpacked it by myself 11:46 the link is from cydoniac 11:46 interesting 11:46 i didn't know anything abotu that 11:46 where did this link come from? 11:47 form the wiki 11:50 can't find it 11:51 you can't find what? 11:51 from the wiki .. 11:51 http://uncovering-cicada.wikia.com/wiki/CICADA_3301_2014_PUZZLE_FACTS_PART_5 11:52 than go to the chat about onion4 11:52 cydoniac posted the following url: https://www.dropbox.com/s/r7sgeb5dtmzj14s/3301¨ 11:57 yep.. it's one year old 11:57 how do we know it's even legit 12:00 it's from last year 12:01 idk, but those 3 Strings from onion 2-3-4 probably have to do with that .iso 12:16 <-> iII is now known as iII|out 12:21 --> brotherBox (~brotherBo@ip-178-203-85-56.unitymediagroup.de) has joined #CicadaWiki 12:24 allright, deeper investigation showed.... that the file 3301, in the 3301.img is never started from somewhere 12:25 this means aberr, folly, wisdom - where completly useless until now 12:25 i try to change the code of the image.. 12:33 allright i added the code, to execute 3301 12:34 can someone help to put the initrd back to an .img file? From 2013 found data files in /tmp http://codeseekah.com/cicada/folly http://codeseekah.com/cicada/wisdom folly counts as 258 and wisdom counts as 270 neither being prime let me do dumps too http://codeseekah.com/cicada/folly.32.txt wisdom is the same, identical files | class="msg-user" | | class="msg-user" | | class="msg-data" | |}